Mysterious Destruction
by ClusterChu
Summary: Objects and parts of buildings keep disappearing around Gensokyo. After part of the Hakurei barrier disappeared and the Moriya Shrine was burnt down, Reimu has no choice but to invenstigate, along with Marisa, Yukari, Sakuya and Shikieiki. (Reimu/Yukari, Marisa/Alice, Remilia/Sakuya in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Mess

Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise. She tried to catch a night's worth of sleep after a long day of youkai extermination and partying at her shrine. Unfortunately, halfway into her peaceful sleep, a whirling noise woke her up. She wiped her eyes and looked around, but all she saw was the darkness in her shrine. Reimu shrugged and fell back asleep, only to be woken up a few seconds later by the same noise. She grumbled and turned onto the other side. That's when she heard knocking.

"Miss Hakurei, I have a message for you from the Dragon Palace.", a timid voice said from outside.

Reimu opened one eye and decided that she would answer the door. Once she opened the door, she recognized who it was: Ruri Murakami, a Tennyo from Heaven. She didn't really deal with people from heaven, but she knew Ruri because of how frequently she came down to Gensokyo to give messages. She bowed to the shrine maiden and said, "Someone is causing parts of Gensokyo to disappear. This evening, the path between Gensokyo and the Sanzu River vanished, so now people can't access the river. I also heard there are some problems at the Moriya Shrine. Part of it disappeared and it almost got burned down."

"Ah...so this is what the world is coming to?", Reimu said, still too tired to properly comment on the situation. "Yes, I'll resolve it tomorrow then. Thanks for telling me, I knew something felt fishy for the past few days!"

"Your welcome, Miss Hakurei.", she said, turning around and flying away into the night sky. Reimu closed the shrine door and fell back asleep, hoping that the incident will slow down until she can get a good night sleep. Unfortunately for her, the incident won't wait for her to get a good night sleep and she'll be expecting a big surprise when she wakes up.

* * *

The next morning, she remembers about what Ruri told her last night and quickly changed into her miko outfit. She took her gohei, stocked up on spellcards and headed out the door, only to encounter a certain kitsune that was the shikigami of a certain youkai of boundaries. She was at the side of the shrine, checking out the Hakurei border. Reimu wondered what could possibly be up, so she walked over to her.

"Ran, what's going on here?", she asked, patting the back of her head.

"Well, it seems that upon checking the Hakurei border, there's disturbances in it. Some places are perfectly fine, other places seem to have holes in it.", Ran said, still checking the border. After a while, she sighed and looked around. "I must tell Lady Yukari about this so that she can fix the border..."

"Looks like Ruri was right...", the shrine maiden whispered to herself.

Ran looked a her for a split second before dismissing whatever she said. She checked parts of the border one last time before asking, "Have you heard about the reconstruction of the Moriya Shrine? Half of it got burned down."

"Really?", her eyes narrowed; that was weird, she heard it almost got burned down. "Maybe its the youkai on the mountain making trouble or something. I heard part of it was missing."

Ran walked back to her house and Reimu followed. The kitsune replied, "I do not recall any youkai on the mountain being able to burn down the Moriya Shrine. Or to make it disappear."

Reimu had her arms behind her neck. "Geez, if it isn't one thing, it's another!"

"Well, isn't that your job? To exterminate youkai?", a voice both Reimu and Ran recognized called.

They both turned around to see Yukari, holding her pink parasol in hand. Only her head and part of her upper body showed from the gap she made in the ground. Reimu grumbled and said, "Well then, I'll start with you if I have to. Besides, aren't you sleeping by now?"

She slightly smirked as she said, "I heard about the Hakurei Border being damaged, so I came to help. In fact, I saw someone damage the border last night through one of my gaps. Youkai are the ones who made the border, youkai are probably the ones who destroyed it. But at the same time, it doesn't feel like its damaged. It's probably another class of youkai..."

"If you knew all this stuff, why didn't you resolve it?", Reimu continued to grumble.

"Youkai needs beauty sleep.", Yukari smiled, but then her expression turned slightly serious. "Why didn't you resolve it? It happened close to your home."

"Shrine maidens need beauty sleep as well.", Reimu sarcastically said. "But either way, I'll go out and solve this. But it might be a group of youkai who did this. I don't think anyone has the ability to destroy the Hakurei border and burn the Moriya Shrine.", she thought of all the people she met in Gensokyo and their abilities. "Hmm...I'm heading to the Moriya Shrine to get more information."

"I'll come with you since I want to know as well...", Yukari said and before Reimu could object, she disappeared into her gap. She reappeared from a gap in the sky and said, "Ran, stay here and keep guard. Just in case our culprit comes back."

"Yes, Lady Yukari.", Ran said, watching as her master disappeared again. Reimu sighed loudly before taking off to the Moriya Shrine.

* * *

Once Reimu flew past the forest, over the waterfall, and past the Suwa Lake, she saw just how much Moriya Shrine was destroyed. All that was left were some pillars, where Kanako sat, drinking some sake. Sanae was busy sweeping the shrine doorsteps...or whatever was left of it anyways while Suwako tried to create a new base for a new shrine using her abilities.

"Oh? It's the shrine maiden from below. What do you want?", Kanako asked rather rudely, drinking some more sake.

"I heard your shrine got destroyed, so I came up here to see the damage.", Reimu said, disregarding her rudeness. "There's almost nothing left..."

"That's because it got incinerated!", Suwako said, hopping towards Reimu. "We suspect that hell raven with the nuclear powers might have gone crazy again and burned our shrine. But it could've also been someone else."

"Are you talking about Utsuho? You want us to defeat her again?", Yukari asked, appearing behind Kanako. It slightly scared the goddess, but she hid her surprise. The boundary youkai smiled as she said, "I also heard part of your shrine went missing."

"Yes, it did. Before the attack, the back part of the shrine went missing for some unknown reason. While were trying to find out who did it, the shrine got burned down. ", Sanae explained.

"Huh. All I know that could possibly do that type of damage is Sakuya or...", Reimu looked up at the boundary youkai who floated beside the mountain goddess. "...Yukari. But I'll have to see Sakuya first."

"Are we going on another adventure?", someone said. "To the former hell, then the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Or vice versa? I hope we don't encounter that little sister of the Scarlet Devil. I wouldn't want to play with her again!"

"Marisa...how did you know I was here?"

"Easy! Ruri gave me a message telling me about the incidents. So I went and did a little bit of investigation. Apparently, Alice's friend went away for a little while. Maybe we can visit her after we're done investigating.", she said, readying a large bag she somehow managed to hide until she came here. "Heh. Maybe I can snatch a few objects on the way."

"I guess you can come...", Reimu sighed and crossed her arms.

"The more, the merrier.", Yukari quoted. She disappeared into a gap and reappeared beside Reimu. She put her parasol on her shoulder as she asked, "Shall we get going?"

Marisa eagerly said, "Of course!"

"Yes, let us get going.", Reimu said.

"Well then, let us head to the former hell."

**A/N: My first Touhou fanfiction! **

**Ruri is my OC (obviously) and I'll just give a quick summary of her: She's a Tennyo (messengers from Heaven that are known for being beautiful and their colourful kimonos, which usually give them the ability to fly) and she has the ability to purify someone's soul. She's kind, gentle and respectful to good people but very strict towards evil people. **

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue! I don't think this story will be that long... **


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Former Hell

Reimu flew from the Moriya Shrine, down the Youkai Mountain to the bottom, where a pit laid. Vengeful spirits poured out of them, but they were like pieces of dust to the shrine maiden. She flew down, along with Yukari and Marisa on her broom to the underground world. She vaguely remembered the place; she'd been on many more adventures that it was hard to remember everywhere she went. As she went deeper, the memory of this dark, gloomy place came back. Suddenly, the voice of Marisa cut off her thoughts.

"Hey, I wonder if we'll see any small fry today.", Marisa commented. "I mean, they'll want revenge after we obliterated them last time, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Yukari said. As she said that, a bucket fell from the top of the underground cave. A little girl's head peeked out and she smiled as she started throwing miniature will-o'-the-wisps in the shape of small red and pink danmaku. Yukari said, "It seems I jinxed it. I'll take care of this tsurube-otoshi.", with that, she summoned Ran, who dodged the danmaku and attacked. In a few seconds, the bucket-dwelling girl was defeated and the group continued.

"Hey, are we already at that bridge? Where the jealous girl is?", Marisa asked.

"That's what it feels like.", Reimu said drearily. The old and rusting bridge gave off the feeling of loneliness and hatred for the people above ground. The feeling became worse when you knew who was guarding it. Or at least, that's how Reimu felt about the bridge. "Let's get out of here so I don't die of sadness."

"Although you can't die of sadness, I agree.", Yukari said, annoying Reimu a little bit.

"I didn't mean it like that!", she cried. "Whatever, let's go."

* * *

They continued to fly through the air, with Marisa stopping to check the bridge for treasures once in a while. Sadly, she didn't find any, so the three of them continued onwards, going over the bridge before they felt a presence following them. A very jealous presence following them. When Reimu turned back, all she saw was jealous in the form of flower danmaku, following them. In the middle was none other than Parsee, the princess guarding the bridge, controlling the jealousy. "So, you're back? I'm jealous of the way humans and youkai above ground get to move freely~"

"Before we defeat you again, mind telling us anyone you've seen going above ground?", Marisa asked, readying her Mini-Hakkero.

"I did see someone going up, but they went fast so I didn't get to see.", Parsee replied. "Is something going on above ground? I'm jealous that there's so much going on without me~"

"No, don't be jealous about that. When stuff like his happens, it becomes exhausting, looking for the culprit.", Reimu said as she stopped flying away from the flower danmaku. "I'm jealous that you get to relax all the time really."

Parsee slowly approached them, sending bubble danmaku at them, leaving a flowery trail of jealousy behind. The three of them dodged it as Marisa charged a Non-Directional Laser, because she thought that Master Spark was too much of an overkill. Reimu attacked Parsee with her Ying-Yang orbs and Yukari attacked with her boundary needles. Parsee dodged both the Ying-Yang orbs and boundary needles, but was hit by the Non-Directional Laser. She was sent flying back to where they came from. "Good. Now let's head to the Ancient City.", Marisa said as she hopped on her broom and flew ahead.

"The Ancient City? With the oni?", Reimu said, remembering the last time she went there. "Hopefully that one-horned oni doesn't challenge me again."

* * *

They arrived at the Ancient City, where the oni were having a big feast in the city square. Bright lights were hung from every building, held together by thin wire. There was a big, yellow light in the city square where the oni were. Reimu could see lots of food and sake...probably gallons of it as well. There were some oni hanging around, talking to each other in groups, some fighting to see which oni was the strongest, and some were...completely drunk. There was one oni standing in the middle of the square, under the bright light. It was easy to spot her, because she only had one horn and held a cup of sake. She entertain the sober oni with cartwheels, somersaults and dancing, all without dropping one drop of the sake.

"Looks like they're having a party.", Marisa joked.

"No, they're having a test of strength, to see which one is the strongest.", Yukari said. "Looks like the one of Devas of the mountain is winning."

"Yuugi! We need to ask you something!", Marisa shouted, gaining the attention of not only Yuugi, but everyone around them. Reimu facepalmed and flew down to the ground. Yukari and Marisa followed suite, landing beside her.

"Hey, it's you two from before! And the boundary youkai!", Yuugi said, taken back a little by their sudden appearance. She stepped forward, in front of the crowd of oni. "What do you need?"

"Has anyone recently traveled from here to above?", Yukari asked.

"Yeah! From the Palace of Earth Spirits. There was an onibi running through, followed by a kasha. They seemed to be either playing tag, following each other, or the kasha was chasing after the onibi.", she said happily. "Don't know what they're up to though. You would have to ask that satori at the Palace."

Yukari grumbled and disappeared into a gap suddenly. Reimu raised an eyebrow, but she already knew that the boundary youkai wanted nothing to do with the satori, especially since she could read minds. Though, she still wondered what Yukari had to hide that she didn't want her to know. Yuugi also seemed to notice this and was about to comment when Marisa jumped in and said, "Oh, don't mind her. She's got mood swings."

Yuugi shrugged and tried to shake hands with Marisa, who politely refused. Reimu's eyes darted the Ancient City and saw the Palace of the Earth Spirits peeking through in the distance. She tapped Marisa on the shoulder and pointed to the palace. "There's our destination. Maybe Satori will know what's going on.", she started flying away without Marisa.

"Hey! I'm coming too! Don't just fly away without me!", Marisa said as she hopped on her broom and flew in the same direction. "Next stop: Palace of the Earth Spirits."

* * *

As usual, the Palace of the Earth Spirits was gloomy and lonely. Not nearly as gloomy as the bridge, though. There were many windows made of stained glass, making different color lights whenever light came in. The only thing making it lonely is how big the mansion is and the lack of people inside. It also didn't feel very welcoming, as both Reimu and Marisa were used to Eastern-style places. They made their way to the throne room, where they found Satori, the despised youkai who could read minds, drinking tea. She looked at the heroine with calm eyes, in contrast to her third eye, which shifted around impatiently.

"Hello there. Came to ask me a question? The Moriya Shrine burnt down? Parts of the Hakurei Border vanished? Oh my.", she recited from both of their minds. "You suspect Orin has something to do with it? An onibi running around? That must be Minobe. She's such a trouble maker at times."

"Yeah that's pretty much it...", Reimu sighed. "Where-"

"Are they now? Playing in the garden. They're taking a break from their duties."

"Thanks Satori.", Marisa said. "We'll be on our way~"

"Try not to destroy my garden while you're at it.", she reminded them.

The two of them stopped flying and walked it out to the back, where Satori's garden was. It was more lively, with all the pets running around and despite it being deep underground, the flowers bloomed nicely. In the middle of the garden was a stone path, leading to a clearing in the garden, where most of them were. In the midst of all the excitement, they saw Orin in her cat form, chasing after Okuu, the hell raven. There was also another girl with short, messy, orange hair and red eyes. She wore a red dress that covered most of her body and a small flower on the side of her head. She sat down and watched as they chased each other.

Utsuho saw the two approaching and said, "Well, if it isn't you guys again! Came here for a battle?"

Reimu sweatdropped, remembering how dangerous that fight was. "We just came to ask you something."

"Huh? What is it?", she stopped flying and sat down beside the strange girl with them. "You usually beat up the person and then ask questions."

"Your powers are extremely dangerous! Even with the spellcard rules!", Reimu complained and ended up going off-topic. "Anyways, I'm looking for a onibi named Minobe. Your master said that she was somewhere here..."

"Is it you perhaps?", Marisa said, going in the orange-haired girl's face. She scowled and pushed her out of her face.

"Yes, my name is Yuriko Minobe. What are you hear for?", she asked quickly.

"Well, we were suspecting that Utsuho might've gone crazy and burned down the Moriya Shrine. But then we heard that you went above ground prior to...", Reimu said, narrowing her eyes as she went on.

Minobe furrowed her brow. "I went above ground to do what I do when the weather is right. Plus, I also need to eat as well~"

"I forgot, an onibi's main meal are souls.", Marisa said jokingly.

"Orin gets the corpse, I get the soul. Fine combination~", she replied.

"Yeah! Makes clean-up a whole lot easier!", Orin remarked.

Reimu sweatdropped and remarked, "Funny how I didn't exterminate you during that time."

"Oh, I was too busy eating the spirits that came from underground once you went in.", she casually said.

"Well, apparently, you didn't do it.", Marisa said, now looking at Okuu. "Must be the hell raven."

"I've been stuck underground since the incident with the spirits.", Utsuho said.

Reimu sighed and said, "Time for Scarlet Devil Mansion. I'm sure those Scarlet Sisters have something do with it. Especially the slightly crazy one."

"Oh no...we're going to 'play' with her, aren't we?", Marisa sighed loudly as Reimu nodded very slowly. "Oh! Maybe I can steal some books while I'm at it~"

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Describing places in Gensokyo feels so easy compared to other anime, video games, ect.**

**I tried to end this chapter with Marisa being her kleptomaniac self. :P**

**Oh and my short, little description of my character:**

**Yuriko Minobe is an onibi (possibly a Hidama or a Kitsunebi) who has evolved enough to become as big as a regular human and take the form of one. She lives in Hell, but often comes up above ground at night for food. She is a natural born trickster who has a short temper but at the same time, likes to make others angry.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :3**


End file.
